Gnar
Solange sich Gnar in der befindet, generiert er über 3 Sekunden Wut, sofern er Schaden verursacht oder erhält. Immer wenn er wenigstens einen trifft erhält er |Champion mit einem normalen Angriff oder trifft erhält er }}Wut. Gnars Wut nimmt ab, wenn er in den letzten 13 Sekunden weder Schaden verursacht, noch erhalten hat. |leveling = |Gesamtes '''Grund'lauftempo| }} |Gesamte 'Grund'reichweite| }} |description2 = Wenn '''Gnar maximale Wut erreicht hat, sorgt seine nächste Fähigkeit dafür, dass er sich für 15 Sekunden zu transformiert. Nach 4 Sekunden ohne verwendete Fähigkeit wechselt Gnar automatisch in die . |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Mega-Gnar hat zwar andere Fähigkeiten, teilt deren Abklingzeit aber mit Fähigkeiten. Zudem werden seine Statistiken modifiziert, wodurch er weiteres Grund'leben}}| gesamtes '''Grund'leben}}}}, weitere 'Grund'rüstung}}| gesamte 'Grund'rüstung}}}}, weitere 'Grund'magieresistenz}}| gesamte 'Grund'magieresistenz}}}}und weiteren 'Grund'angriffsschaden}}| gesamten 'Grund'angriffsschaden}}}} erhält. Allerdings wird währenddessen seine Angriffsreichweite auf , sein und sein Lauftempo auf 325 gesenkt. |leveling3 = |description4 = Sobald seine Wut abgeklungen ist, transformiert sich '''Gnar zurück in die , behält dabei sein und ist für 15 Sekunden so 20px|border|link= erschöpft, dass er keine neue Wut aufbauen kann. |leveling4 = }}| erhaltenes Leben wird nicht von beeinflusst, jedoch auch nicht von Heilungsverstärkung wie . *Bei der Rücktransformation zu , erhält dieser nur den prozentualen Lebenswert des , um Heilung nur durch die Gestaltwandlung zu unterbinden. *'Gnars' Fähigkeiten teilen ihre laufende Abklingzeit in den beiden Formen. |video = |video2 = }} }} | | | }} |speed = 1400 |cost = Keine |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar wirft einen Bumerang in gerader Linie nach vorne, welcher normalen Schaden verursacht und getroffene Gegner für 2 Sekunden . Nachdem der Bumerang eine gegnerische Einheit getroffen hat, kehrt er in einer festen Linie zu der Position zurück, an der sich Gnar zum Zeitpunkt des Richtungswechsels befand, und verursacht nur noch 50 % des Schadens an folgenden Zielen. |leveling = |Verringerter Schaden| }} %}} |description2 = Der Bumerang kehrt ansonsten zurück, wenn er seine maximale Reichweite erreicht hat. Jeder Gegner kann nur einmalig Schaden erhalten. Fängt Gnar den Bumerang, so wird dessen Abklingzeit um 20px|border GNAR!s Stufe)}} % gesenkt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | | }} |speed = 2100 |cost = Keine |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar wirft einen Felsblock, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner stoppt, an allen nahen Gegnern normalen Schaden anrichtet und die von anwendet. Das Aufheben des Felsblocks reduziert dessen Abklingzeit um 60 %. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder , so verschwindet zwar der , der bleibt jedoch davor liegen. *Die Rückkehrrichtung des Bumerangs wird beim Richtungswechsel durch Gnars Position bestimmt. *Da die Abklingzeiten der verschiedenen Fähigkeiten zwischen den Formen geteilt sind, ist es möglich, dass Mini-Gnar einen Felsblock aufhebt und Mega-Gnar einen Bumerang fängt. *Bei einer Nutzung von Bumerang-Wurf während , wird die Flugdistanz ab dem Landepunkt von Gnar berechnet. *'Gnar' kann den Felsblock erst Sekunden nach dem Wurf wieder aufnehmen. |video = |video2 = }} }} - Passiv:}} Jeder normale Angriff oder getroffene Fähigkeit auf das gleiche Ziel verursacht zusätzlichen magischen Schaden (begrenzt gegen Monster) und gewährt Gnar % zusätzliches Lauftempo, dass über 3 Sekunden abklingt. |leveling = % des Ziels maximalen Lebens)|hp}}|Maximaler zusätzlicher Schaden gegen Monster| }} |description2 = Gnar erhält auch dann Aufgedrehts zusätzliches Lauftempo, wenn er die -Form verlässt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} |speed = |cost = Keine |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar alle getroffenen Gegner in der gewählten Fläche für Sekunden und verursacht normalen Schaden. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| halten für Sekunden und verschwinden dann alle auf einmal. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = Keine |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar springt zum gewählten Zielort und erhält für 3 Sekunden . |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Gnar auf einer Einheit landet, so prallt er von ihr ab und fliegt weiter in die ursprüngliche Richtung. An einer getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit verursacht er dabei normalen Schaden und diese für Sekunden um 80 %. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | | }} |speed = |cost = Keine |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar springt zum gewählten Zielort und verursacht Hops' '' Schaden an allen nahen Gegnern. Gegner, welche sich direkt im Zentrum der Fähigkeit befinden erleiden zusätzlich noch ''Hops' '' . |leveling = |description2 = Wenn ''Knirsch verwendet wird, um die Transformation durchzuführen, so prallt Gnar dennoch ab und die Flächenwirkung der Fähigkeit wird an beiden Landepunkten angewendet, jedoch können Gegner nur einmal den Schaden erleiden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| transformieren, sofern er 100 % Wut erreicht hat. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = Keine |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Passiv:}} Verstärkt zusätzliches Lauftempo. |leveling = %}} |description2 = - Aktiv:}} Gnar nahe Gegner in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht normalen Schaden und diese um 45 %. Gegner, die gegen eine Wand werden, erhalten 50 % zusätzlichen Schaden und werden anstatt . |leveling2 = |Verstärkter Schaden| }} Sekunden}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , oder . *'Gnar' kann nach der Nutzung von GNAR! für Sekunden keine Aktionen ausführen. |video = |video2 = }} }} cs:Gnar en:Gnar es:Gnar fr:Gnar it:Gnar pl:Gnar pt-br:Gnar ru:Gnar |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Beziehungen * Gnar ist mit befreundet.Gnar - offizielle Championseite ** Sie ist sehr freundlich und sie spielt mit ihm, beste Voraussetzungen, um Gnars Freund zu sein. Gnar Q&A: Creative - "Who would be Gnar’s friends in a cold, unforgiving future?" * Auch zählt zu Gnars Freunden.Gnar - offizielle Championseite ** Anscheinend untersucht Heimerdinger Gnar. Unter anderen versucht er herauszufinden, wie das Zorn-Gen, das Gnar erlaubt zu transformieren, funktioniert. Außerdem interessiert es ihn, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass Gnar Wahres Eis zerbrach.Gnar Q&A: Creative - "Can I assume the Rage Gene was recessive?"Ebd., unter "Gnar was frozen in True Ice, wasn't he?" * Gnar mag , auch wenn dieser ihn schon einmal geärgert hat.Ebd., unter "Does Gnar consider himself a friend of Rengar, despite the lore?" * war diejenige, die Gnar in sein Eisgefängnis sperrte, um sich seiner Stärke zu bedienen, sollten die Gefrorenen Wächter in Zukunft zurückkehren.LAS-Boards, Gnars Verbindung zu Anivia |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Gnar Original Screenshots.jpg|Originaler Gnar Gnar Dino Screenshots.jpg|Dino Gnar Gnar Gentleman Screenshots.jpg|Gentleman Gnar Skins ; * Seine Persönlichkeit wurde scheinbar von Stitch aus der Fernsehserie " " inspiriert. Beide sind kleine, energiereiche Streichespieler, welche ihren Gegner verhöhen und sich über ihn lustig machen. * Mini-Gnar hat einen Kratzer auf seiner linken Wange, den er während seines Kampfes mit Rengar bekommen hat als er in der Mega-Gnar-Form war. * Man kann links im Splash Art den Helm von "Helmet Bro" sehen. ; * Dieser Skin basiert auf Gnars Verlangen ein Dinosaurier zu sein. * Der Skin ist wahrscheinlich eine Anlehnung an eine Filmszene aus "Lilo & Stitch". In dieser Szene tut Stitch so als wäre er ein Monster und würde die Stadt zerstören. Das Splash Art ähnelt zudem auch der Szene. * In der Rückrufanimation von Mini-Gnar spielt er mit 3 Bauklötzen, die die Buchstaben "L" und "O" besitzen. Aus diesen Bauklötzen baut er dann "LOL" zusammen. ** Mega-Gnar hingegen holt einen Hubschrauber vom Himmel und isst ihn. Dies ist eine Anlehnung an Gozilla. * Im Vordergrund des Splash Arts sieht man ein - und ein -Püppchen. Dabei sieht es so aus als würde die -Puppe in die Arme der -Puppe flüchten. ; * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an , ein Gentleman mit einer alternativen Persönlichkeit, Mr. Hyde, in welche er sich transformiert um in der Stadt randalieren zugehen. * Er teilt das Thema mit . ; * Dieser Skin wurde während des Snowdown Showdown 2015 veröffentlicht. * Der Skin wurde von einem inspiriert. * Er teilt das Thema mit , , , , und . |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Gnar wurde von Gypsylord und Meddler entwickelt.Promo for new champion? Gnar * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man ihn den "Yordle Hulk".https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Man wusste von Anfang an, dass Gnar ein Yordle sein sollte. Die Frage war nur, in welche Kreatur er sich würde verwandeln können. Die Wahl fiel letztendlich zwischen Dinosaurier, Bär, Ochse etc. auf ein Gorilla-artiges Wesen.Gnar Q&A: Gameplay - "Was the Champion Concept for Gnar always the same?" * Auch, dass Gnar Zorn als Ressource nutzen sollte und seineTransformation eher unkontrolliert geschehen würde, stand lange fest.Ebd. * Die interessanteste Fähigkeit, die man für Gnar entwickelte, am Ende jedoch verwarf, hieß "Devour" (Verschlingen). Dabei hätte Gnar einen gegnerischen Champion aufgefressen und ihn drei Sekunden lang von der Karte entfernt. Währenddessen hätte Gnar sich nicht bewegen, aber den verschlungenen Champion in eine beliebige Richtung wieder ausspucken können.Ebd., unter "What were some abilities that didn’t make the final cut?" * Man stellte sich die Frage, wie ein kleiner Yordle, ganz allein, in einer gefährlichen, uralten Welt überleben würde. Dazu hatte man die Idee mit der Transformation - inspiriert durch klassische Mann-Monster-Transformationen wie z.B. Jekkyl und Hyde, Mogwai und Gremlins, Bruce Banner und der Hulk etc.Ebd., unter "what was the inspiration behind Gnar?" * Auch stand in der Entwicklung zu Gnars Geschichte lange fest, dass Gnar in Eis gefangen gewesen sein würde. Es war allerdings noch offen, wie Gnars Persönlichkeit im Text zu seiner Hintergrundgeschichte aussehen sollte.Gnar Q&A: Creative, unter "What were some other possibilities for Gnar's story?" Geschichte * Gnars Geschichte wird aus der Sicht von erzählt.Ebd., unter "Most people assume that Gnar's lore is told from the point of view of Rengar" ** Rengar und Gnar sind keine Feinde, aber dank dieser Begegnung haben sie ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis. Aber Rengar weiß jetzt, wie er mit Gnar umzugehen hat und Gnar ist nicht allzu nachtragend. * Gnar war in Wahrem Eis eingeschlossen, das er in Mega-Form durchbrach, obwohl Wahres Eis praktisch unzerstörbar ist. Über die Zeit muss also irgendetwas passiert sein, was dazu führte, dass Gnar ausbrechen konnte. Außerdem musste irgendetwas Gnar wütend gemacht haben, um seinen Ausbruch auszulösen; als ob jemand wollte, dass er erwacht.Ebd., unter "Gnar was frozen in True Ice, wasn't he?" * Gnar ist etwa vier Menschenjahre alt.Ebd., unter "How old is Gnar?" * Er ist sich nicht bewusst, dass er sich verwandelt, jedoch könnte sich das ändern, wenn er älter wird.Ebd., unter "Does Gnar realize he transforms into a vicious beast[...?"] * Gnar behält auch in Monster-Form seine Persönlichkeit. Er ist dann bloß sehr wütend.Ebd., unter "Does Gnar retain his personality in best form?" * Gnar spricht eine andere Sprache, die keinen Namen hat und früher von den Höhlen-Yordles gesprochen wurde. Allerdings beherrscht er sie nicht gänzlich, er hätte sie noch lernen müssen. Da er die moderne Sprache noch nicht sprechen kann, versucht er, Wörter nachzuahmen, daher auch die speziellen Interaktionen mit anderen Champions (Video hier).Ebd., unter "Is the language Gnar speaks really a language, and if yes, what's its name?"Ebd., How did you come up with Gnar's speech patterns? * Mini-Gnar hat einen Boomerang als Waffe. ** Der Boomerang ist aus dem Knochen eines Feindes gefertigt.Ebd., unter "What is his boomerang made of?" ** Gnars Vater hatte auch einen Boomerang und Gnar tat es ihm nach.Ebd., unter "why does he use he use a boomerang?" ** Gnar versteckt seinen Boomerang im Fell, wenn er sich verwandelt.Ebd., unter "What happens to Gnar's boomerang when he transforms?" * Gnar fürchtet sich vor vielen Dingen, vor denen sich Kinder fürchten, besonders, wenn es sich um den lebenden Inbegriff von Dunkelheit handelt ( ).Ebd., unter "Does Gnar fear anything[...?"] Generelles * Es gab einen Teaser zu Gnar. ** Es heißt, die Höhlenmalerei, die man darin sieht, wurde von Gnars Familie gefertigt.Ebd.,"It's believed that his siblings were the ones to draw the cave paintings!" * Der Name Gnar ist an den Ton beim Knurren angelehnt.Ebd., unter "where does the name Gnar come from?" ** Rückwärts ergibt sein Name Rang, was eine Anspielung auf Boomerang sein könnte. ** Er könnte auch von aus inspiriert sein. * Beide Formen von Gnar haben ihre eigenen Emotes.Gnar Q&A: Art and Sound - "Will little gnar have different taunts and laughs than the big Gnar?" ** Mit Gnars Tanz woltle man seine hyperaktive Persönlichkeit verdeutlichen.Ebd., unter "What made you decide on the (annoying) dance?" * Gnar hat einige spezielle Interaktionen mit anderen Champions, darunter , , , und .Video auf youtube.com: "Gnar Secret Interactions" * Die Tatsache, dass Gnar ein uralter Yordle ist, legt die Vermutung nahe, dass jeder Yordle die angeborene Fähigkeit in sich trägt, sich in eine Art Monster zu verwandeln.Gnar Q&A: Creative - "Does this mean all yordles have some innate ability to turn into a monster?" Möglicherweise haben es die "modernen" Yordles bloß verlernt, weil sie es nicht mehr nötig haben. * Gnar ist der einzige Yordle mit einem Schweif.Gnar Q&A: Art and Sound - Gnars Schweif Zu Gnars Lebzeiten hatten alle Yordles einen Schweif (siehe Höhlenmalerei), der wohl dank der Evolution über die Zeit zurückgebildet wurde. }}